Unrelenting Memories
by Virelei
Summary: The Generation of Miracles can't stand anyone to touch what's theirs. Kuroko Tetsuya was theirs. When the Seirin Basketball Team starts becoming close to Kuroko, the Generation of Miracles are ready to spring into action - as in, become murderers. While Seirin struggles with life-threatening situations and threats, Kuroko is unaware to it all. Humor, Overprotective!GOM, GOMxKuroko
1. Chapter 1

Unrelenting Memories

Chapter 1

"The school's name is Seirin. It's located in Tokyo, not far from Daiki's school." Akashi Seijuro threw a photograph in the middle of the large, round table. The small picture showed a small school and a sign that read 'Seirin High School'. "The address is on the back of the photo."

Four colored heads leaned over the photo, intrigued at what kind of school their _teammate _went to. One by one, each face turned disappointed. Aomine Daiki grabbed the picture and flipped it to read the address. "This is such a disappointing school. Why would he choose this one?"

"What he chose doesn't matter." Akashi flipped the picture back so that the other four could imprint the school into their minds. "He joined the basketball team, and it seems all the players are liking him _too _well."

Aomine grunted. "Sounds like him all right. So naive; he probably doesn't know they're all after his body."

"Hmph." The second tallest there pushed up his glasses and narrowed his eyes. "This is why he is so foolish. He should have picked Shutoku High for his high school." Midorima Shintarou glared at the picture in disgust, offended that _he_ had rejected the offer to join Shutoku, but enrolled in such a small and petty school.

Murasakibara Atsushi opened a bag of chips and put two at a time in his mouth. "Mm, do you know the names of his new teammates, Aka-chin?"

A malicious expression claimed Akashi's face. "I do." A notepad was also thrown into the middle of the table. They all huddled closer to get a closer look. A list of names were what they found. "This 'Kagami Taiga' is the most dangerous. He has already become quite good friends with him." A look of hatred flashed across Akashi's eyes.

"Kagami . . . Taiga, huh?" Kise Ryouta looked at the circled name. His usually cheerful and clever eyes turned into animosity toward Kagami. "How dare he . . ."

"We are not simply going to sit and wait, are we?" Akashi smirked at the growing hatred he could feel in the atmosphere. Dark, purple auras emitted from each player in the room.

"Of course not," Aomine chuckled darkly. "They dare touch what's ours; they're going to see that _we don't share._"

Murasakibara lifted his half-lidded eyes to meet Akashi's. "Can I take two at a time?"

"All in due time, Atsushi," Akashi reassured. "So I assume everybody knows the plan?"

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Of course."

"I call this Kagami guy."

"I was going to get him, Aominecchi!"

"Mm~"

Akashi smiled ever so slightly. "Perfect."

Somewhere else, a poor soul who happened to be passing the closed room, felt the killing intent and had nightmares for the next several weeks.

* * *

I told you I would be releasing two stories at the same time (ish). This is just a break from my serious stories, and it's something I can write to relax when I'm too tired to write my serious ones. I'll have fun writing this :)

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews do motivate me! Also, tell me of mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

Unrelenting Memories

Chapter 2

"Pass it, Kagami!"

"Hyuuga's open!"

"Damn it, listen to your senpai!"

"Kuroko! . . . Just keep on doing what you're doing."

The teal-head gave a blank thumbs-up to his coach before disappearing behind his mark and waited for the ball patiently. Kagami saw the waiting player and quickly passed the ball before running toward the basket. The basketball was in his hands immediately, and he jumped to dunk it through hard. He let go of the rim and landed on his feet with an arrogant smirk. "Heh, how was tha—"

"Nice pass, Kuroko!"

"That was awesome!"

"You're so reliable."

The small sixteen-year-old showed no emotion as the Seirin basketball members bathed him in attention and crowded around him. Kagami dropped his jaw. "O-oi! I was the one who made the shot!"

"Shut up, Bakagami," Hyuuga waved him off.

Kuroko silently made his way to the bench and grabbed his water bottle. Kagami sulked, his shoulders dropping. "Nobody appreciates my dunks."

"Keh, of course not. An elementary kid can dunk better than that." A rude, deep voice had everybody but Kuroko turning their heads. Kuroko was too busy drinking his water to notice, or maybe he was used to the voice so much, he subconsciously ignored it. A tanned teenager stood at the sidelines with a face that showed he was in a bad mood.

"Who are you?" Riko demanded. "You're not from Seirin, are you? You're trespassing school grounds."

Aomine glared at the short, flat-chested girl. "Hah? I have a visitor's badge."

"Hey you! What did you say about my dunk?" Kagami's short temper was rising to the top.

"I said an elementary kid can dunk better than that," Aomine drawled. "Or are you deaf, too?"

Kagami's eye twitched. "Who are you anyway?"

Kuroko drank the last drop of his water and set his water bottle down before turning to see what was the commotion about. When his eyes locked on the irritated Aomine, he blinked. "Oh, it's been awhile, Aomine-kun."

"Aomine? You know him, Kuroko?" Riko frowned. "A friend of yours?"

"Oi, oi, don't tell me you're friends with this bastard," Kagami snapped.

The ganguro looked at Kuroko, and his bad mood vanished mysteriously. "Tetsu!" He walked over and swung an arm around the short boy. "Don't tell me you're hanging around with these people?" The Seirin members were shocked at how close Aomine was to Kuroko. Kagami dropped his ball.

Kuroko didn't mind the arm, but he looked up to Aomine with a frown. "They're my teammates. Besides that, what are you doing here, Aomine-kun?"

"Tch, I can't visit you? I haven't seen you since graduation ceremony." Aomine glared at the shocked basketball members, but his hatred was more pointed toward Kagami. Kagami raised his eccentric eyebrows. What was this killing aura he was feeling? "So he's your new light? Doesn't seem that impressive."

"You looking down on me? Why don't we one-on-one and see who isn't 'impressive'?" Kagami demanded. "And gets your hands off of Kuroko! I don't know who you are, but you can't just barge in here and interrupt our practice!"

"Ha-ah?" Aomine flicked his eyes toward Kagami. "I can do what I want. Tetsu doesn't mind."

"Actually, Aomine-kun, I need to get my bag." Kuroko easily slipped out of Aomine's hold and retrieved his basketball bag. He wiped off his sweat with his usual sweatband. "Practice is over, anyways. Kagami-kun and I were planning to go to Maji's after. Would Aomine-kun like to come?"

Kagami nearly choked on his spit. "Kuroko! Don't invite someone so easily to our plans! And who said I was going to go with you?"

Kuroko looked unfazed. "But it's more exciting when more people are there." He said this in such a monotoned, dull voice that everybody thought he was lying. Aomine was used to this, though, and only grunted, which meant he would come along.

"H-hold on, Kuroko," Hyuuga pressed a hand to his face. "Could you at least tell us who the hell he is?"

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko finally realized his former teammate was a stranger to his new teammates. "Aomine-kun was on the basketball team with me. He was a regular in the first string."

Seirin's team stilled. Regular in the . . . first string? Did that mean this tanned, arrogant teenager was part of the famous Generation of Miracles? It would probably explain the strange aura coming off of him . . . probably.

Kagami's eyes lit with excitement. _Finally, someone I could challenge. _He was about to open his big mouth to demand for a one-on-one, but wasn't able to when the ganguro passed him without a second's glance. Actually, there was a glance, but it was more of a glare that had Kagami freeze.

"Are you coming, Aomine-kun? Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was already at the door.

"Ahn. Wait out there, Tetsu. There's a bathroom in here, right?" Aomine smirked. Hyuuga received goosebumps.

"Hai. It's to your left. Kagami-kun, hurry and change please." Kuroko left.

Abruptly, the happy mood Aomine held disappeared, and a hatred-filling, murderous atmosphere entered the gym. Aomine had a suspicious-looking grin on his face. "Listen," he said lowly. Riko clutched onto Teppei tightly.

"It feels like he wants to kill us." Teppei swallowed.

"Tetsu used to be _my_ partner. But he was also everybody's supporter in the Generation of Miracles," Aomine's killing intent grew. "If _any_ of you touches Tetsu, not only would _I_ kill you, but Akashi would probably bring you back to life to kill you all again."

_Bring us back to life . . . then kill us? Is that even possible? _The look on Aomine's face told them it was.

The tense air disappeared as the tanned teenager stretched and let out a heavy breath. He bent down to pick up at basketball and weighed it in his hands, thinking. Kagami took this chance to talk, "What the hell are you talking about, you bastard? Kuroko isn't—"

The ace of Seirin suddenly felt something smack his face hard, and he was down on the floor before he knew it. Pain in his nose blossomed. He saw stars. The basketball that had hit him bounced on the floor twice behind him before rolling over to one of the corners of the gym.

Seirin's members looked at the culprit in shock. Aomine looked at his empty hand, to a dazed Kagami, then back to his hand. He scratched the back of his head. "My hand slipped." That was all he said before walking out the door of the gym.

Once outside, he spotted Kuroko sitting on the bench waiting. He stopped before the teal-head could recognize him and pressed a button in his ear, "Target confirmed," Aomine murmured.

Akashi's voice boomed in his ear, "Excellent." A dark chuckle came out, and it even gave the ace shivers. "Lure him in."

"We'll be going to Maji's. You were right, Akashi. Tetsu and that Kagami guy are getting too close."

"Of course I was right. I am always right. Shintarou and Atsushi will be waiting at the back alley of Maji's. They will take over soon."

Aomine gave the confirmation, and the connection was out. "Tetsu!" he called for Kuroko's attention.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko stood up to look behind his old partner. "Where's Kagami-kun?"

As if on cue, Kagami came out of the gym, grumbling and rubbing his nose. Kuroko noticed this: "Kagami-kun, what happened to your nose?"

The death glare Aomine gave him told him he shouldn't tell. "Nothing," he grunted. "Just bumped into the wall."

"I see. Try not to be reckless. Shall we go?"

The three walked to Maji's in a rather awkward fashion. To Kuroko, it was fine, and the silence was peaceful. To Kagami, however, it felt like his life was at risk every second with Aomine's glares, and he swore he could hear unknown chants coming from the ganguro. Whenever Kagami would get close to Kuroko, he could find himself in near-death situations, such as suddenly getting pushed into the streets while a car came by, tripping over an 'unknown' leg and nearly stabbing himself with an ice-cream cone that just so happened to be standing upright so that the pointy-side was pointed toward the sky. There was this one time where mysterious scissors flew out of nowhere and nearly stabbed his nose if he hadn't ducked backwards. Even Aomine looked shock at that one, but he chuckled afterwards, murmuring something that Kagami could only catch ". . . .shi."

* * *

"A vanilla milkshake, please," Kuroko repeated a third time, but still the cashier didn't take notice of him.

Aomine rubbed a hand over his face. "Are you even paying attention?" he snapped. "He said he wanted a vanilla milkshake."

The cashier frowned. "Who . . .?" He looked down, then yelped and leaped back. He hadn't even noticed the teal-head. "I-I'm very sorry. I didn't notice . . ."

Kuroko was used to it. "One vanilla milkshake, please." The cashier quickly typed it in.

"Twenty-two teriyaki burgers," Aomine said dully. He watched as the cashier widened his eyes at the order, but didn't question it since the blue-head looked dangerous.

"Twenty-_three _regular burgers," Kagami ordered. Aomine grunted at how childish it was.

"Well, have fun paying for that. Come on, Tetsu, let's find a seat." Aomine started walking away with Kuroko followed obediently.

Kagami couldn't believe it. "Are you going to make me pay for your food too?" he called after the ace angrily.

"Uhn, I'm counting on you," Aomine said half-heartedly and waved his hand.

The cashier entered the whole order in and bit his lip. Kagami looked almost as scary as Aomine. "T-that'd be 12,800 yen, s-sir." (12,800 = roughly $136)

_12,800 yen? Damn that bastard! _Kagami pulled out his emergency credit card and quickly paid. He came back to the table Kuroko and Aomine occupied and slammed the tray down. He glared at the bored ace. "What the hell? You owe me at least half of my 12,800 yen!"

Kuroko discreetly slid in two-hundred yen in Kagami's pocket to pay him back for his vanilla shake. "Thank you, Kagami-kun." He took his milkshake and happily drank it.

While Kagami was busy ranting and yelling bad names toward Aomine, the tanned teenager ducked his head and discreetly pushed the voice receiver. "I'll be bringing the target back. Are they ready?"

"They are. Once you hand the _thing_ over, you can continue your interactions with Tetsuya. Receive information of the others." Akashi's low, murmuring voice could make anybody freeze. Aomine disconnected once he got his orders.

"And why are you whispering to yourself? It's not going to help repay the money you owe me!"

Aomine stood up, annoyed with the tall returnee. "Let's go," he said gruffly.

"Hah? Go where?"

"One-on-one. If you win, I'll pay back full."

Kagami started rolling up his sleeves, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Heh, finally. I get to see how hard the 'Generation of Miracles' are."

"Be careful, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, uninterested in their banter. "Riko-san will be mad if you ruin your body before the practice match."

"Heh, this will be over quick," Kagami stated.

_You got that right, buddy, _Aomine thought as he started to walk toward the back entrance. The back entrance was an alley, and well, it was a soon-to-be crime scene. Kagami didn't question why they were using the back entrance, assuming it was a short cut to the basketball courts.

The back entrance door opened easily. Aomine held open the door and gestured for Kagami to go out first. Feeling suspicious, Kagami hesitantly walked through the threshold. Quickly, so fast that Kagami didn't see it coming, the door slammed shut, and Aomine held onto the handle tightly. The red-head twirled around to grasp the handle and tried to yank it open. It didn't budge.

"Oi, bastard! What the hell is this—let me in! Oi!" Kagami yelled, pounding hard on the door. "I'll kill you!"

Aomine smirked. _It's actually the other way around. _

"Mm, so this is the guy, Mido-chin?" _Munch, munch. _

"It is. I believe his name is Kagami Taiga."

"Taiga, huh? Sounds like a tiger."

Two voices had Kagami freeze his loud protesting. What—what was this he was feeling? Murderous . . . intent? It was similar to Aomine's . . . but this was _double _the feeling? He was almost too scared to turn around, but he did slowly.

"Who—who are you?" Kagami tried to demand, looking at the two tall players. They had strange hair colors.

"Are~He's asking for our names, Mido-chin."

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "I can hear, Murasakibara."

The purple-head regarded Kagami for a second before bending down and holding out a piece of candy to him. "Do you want it?"

Kagami looked at him weirdly. "Why are you giving me it? Who are you?"

"Why~? To distract you from the pain, of course!" Murasakibara said this a little too cheerfully.

_P-pain?_

"Now, Murasakibara, you should know nothing would distract him from the pain." For the first time, Kagami noticed the green-head was holding a long piece of rope. "Akashi shows no mercy to those who gets in the way." Midorima slowly advanced toward the retreating Kagami. The returnee could only go as far as the brick wall let him, and he pressed his back against it hard.

"W-what are you doing?"

Midorima let out a terrifying smirk. His glasses glinted, but his eyes showed nothing but pure fury and hatred. "Nothing . . . much."

An echoing scream filled the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

And unbeknownst to it all, Kuroko continued to sip on his vanilla milkshake, all the while thinking:

_Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun must be getting along well. _

* * *

:)

* * *

Ah, this was fun to write. I'm glad many people are happy of this break-fun story. I'm definitely glad to get away from my mystery stories for awhile (Though my Whispering Fireworks story will be updated soon). I hope you enjoyed it!

Tell me of mistakes!

~Virelei


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrelenting Memories**

**Chapter 3**

"Where's Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked when Aomine came back. He hadn't expected the match to be that quick. Then again, he didn't warn Kagami he would be crushed immediately, going against Aomine in basketball.

Aomine shrugged. "He felt sick during the match and went home."

"Kagami-kun is sick? Is he all right?" Kuroko thought it was strange the ace turned sick when he was fine earlier.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kuroko's concern. _Who cares about that bastard? He was looking at you like he wanted to jump for your body anyway. _"How should I know?" he shrugged. He slid back into his seat and unwrapped his first of many burgers. "By the way, how come you chose him to be your new light? He obviously doesn't have enough quality to show what you can really do." _Plus he's after your body._

"And he thinks he can beat me," Aomine droned. _Plus he's after your body. _"And the Generation of Miracles. Is he suicidal or something?" _Plus he's after your body._

Kuroko calmly sipped on his shake. "I trust Kagami-kun. We both will rise to the top of Japan."

Aomine almost choked on his burger. _Trust? And he's already making marriage plans with the bastard! _"You should have gone to Touou with me, Tetsu," he grumbled. "We would have made it way faster and easier than that Kagami dude." _Plus he's after your body. _

"Maybe, but that doesn't change my mind." Kuroko gave another sip. "Aomine-kun does not like Kagami-kun?"

_No, I loathe the damn bastard to the deepest pits of Hell, and I hope Akashi will kill that phony of a "light" painfully. _Aomine only scowled and stuffed another burger into his mouth.

~Setting Skip~

Kagami snapped open his eyes with a gasp of breath and was greeted by utter darkness. He breathed heavily, wondering why his head pounded painfully and that his body felt numb. The latter was soon answered when he found he was sitting on a cold chair in only his boxers, hands tied behind the seat of it tightly.

"What the hell?" he muttered and tugged at the ropes. This reminded him of some action or horror movie. "O-o-i!" Kagami shouted. "Anybody there? You bastards that attacked me better untie me!"

"I don't think you should be making any demands, Kagami Taiga."

It was a cold, peculiar voice that had the ace jump and deliver goosebumps to his arms and neck. Kagami twisted his head around and tried to see where the voice came from, but with the darkness, he couldn't. "Who are you?"

"Do you deserve an answer?" Again, that sharp, severe voice drifted in the room. Light footsteps began to make its way toward Kagami. Seirin's ace could see something faintly glowing—something red and yellow? As it got closer, he could make out they were eyes, swirled with pure hatred and fury. Kagami started to lean back, but there was no stopping the advance.

When the person came close enough, Kagami was only able to see a shadow of a face. Something snipped back and forth; it was almost like the opening and closing of scissors. Chilled breath met his cheek.

"Do you deserve an answer, even though you broke so many rules?"

"W-what rules?" he tried to spat, but it didn't sound menacing.

"_Violating_ for what is _mine_, _touching_ for what is _mine_, _talking_ for what is _mine_, _befriending _for what is _mine._" Kagami flinched when he felt the cold breath. "_Disgracing_ him with your presence." A sharp, metal edge touched his cheek, sliding down slowly to the base of his neck. The ace couldn't move with the fear of getting cut. "Do you think you deserve anything, Kagami Taiga?"

He swallowed in terror. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh," Akashi murmured. "But you do."

For the second time, a familiar scream claimed the city of Tokyo. No one bothered to call the police, though, because ever since the Generation of Miracles joined Teiko Middle School, screams such as this one were quite common. Akashi's neighbors, especially, were used to unknown sounds of pain from the red-head's house.

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

_"What?"_ The Generation of Miracles minus Aomine asked in disbelief. Aomine nodded seriously.

"Kuroko and the Kagami guy have already made marriage plans?" Midorima whispered furiously, his right hand clutching onto a frog wallet tightly. "Are you sure?"

The tanned teenager crossed his arms and nodded again. "Positive. Tetsu said something about 'rising to the top of Japan' with him. Sounds like marriage to me!"

"Indeed it does." Akashi tapped his scissors against the table slowly and deliberately.

Murasakibara looked at his former teammates through half-lidded eyes and munched on his cracker stick. ". . . I want to marry Kuro-chin."

"Kurokocchi," Kise sniffed dramatically. "He's so vulnerable!"

"Do not worry," Akashi interrupted. "I have . . . taken care of things."

Everybody shivered the meaning of those words. 'Taken care of things' could mean a lot when it came to Akashi. "Did you kill him?" Aomine asked, a little too excited.

The captain traced a finger on the blade of the scissors. "Of course not. Death would be too easy. Immediate death would mean mercy." You could not put the word 'mercy' and 'Akashi' in the same sentence. "However, I do have a plan."

"A plan that would hurt Kagami and the others?" Kise piped up.

"Perhaps. Daiki, call Satsuki. I need her to set up an occasion." Aomine didn't question his old captain and took out his phone. "Ryouta, go shopping with Atsushi for party items and snacks. Atsushi, I trust you will not spend all the money on food for yourself." Murasakibara slumped his shoulders and sulked. "Shintarou, you will help with the preparations along with me."

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "What exactly are you planning, Akashi?"

The red-head had his phone out, jabbing in letters rapidly with his thumb. He pushed the 'send' button before snapping his phone shut and setting it down, satisfied. "Isn't it obvious, Shintarou?"

**~Setting Skip~**

Kuroko aimlessly tried to shoot the ball toward the basket and missed. He sighed with discontent before running over to pick up his ball.

"Kuroko!"

The said boy turned at his name. "Yes, Riko-san?"

"Where's Kagami? That basketball idiot is usually early for practice."

He shook his head. "No. Kagami-kun did go home sick two days ago, though. Do you think he is still sick?"

"Idiots don't catch colds," Riko muttered. She shook her head and clapped twice loudly. "We're going to start without him! Start stretching!" Since Kagami was usually his stretching partner, Kuroko waited on the bench while doing mini stretches on his own. It wasn't until another few minutes that a tired, ragged Kagami trudged in.

"Kagami!" Riko cried. "What happened to you?"

Hyuuga widened his eyes. "K-Kagami?"

Kuroko frowned at the state of his partner. No, Kagami did not harbor any major external injuries—the ace probably preferred a broken bone or two though. The hot-headed teen's appearance actually scared his team. His eyes were bloodshot and were decorated with dark, sunken circles under them. His skin was paler than normal, and he walked in a hunched-like shuffle. Kagami was visibly shivering. Instead of the normal, overly-confident basketball player he was, the red-head was now a scared-looking teenager that had his eyes flickering back and forth.

"K-Kagami," Hyuuga said nervously, approaching him. "Are you all right?" Now closer, Seirin's captain found that his first-year was chanting something rapidly:

_"Danger, dogs, violate, his, red, scissors, dogs, dogs, scissors, yellow . . . "_ Kagami ignored the captain and shuffled over to the bench, continuing to mutter the unknown words.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko softly touched Kagami's shoulder. The latter jumped and looked at the teal-head.

"Kuroko?" he managed to say through the haze.

He nodded. "Hai . . . What happened, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami shook his head slowly and stared straight ahead. "I-it was horrible. The dogs, scissors, his eyes! Violation . . . " he moaned and brought his head to his hands. Seirin looked at their ace with shock and concern. Kuroko only stared blankly, wondering why he felt a sense of Deja Vu at the moment. A vibration from his phone took him out of thoughts.

He opened his phone and read the text message. It was a swift read, but Kuroko put his phone down and looked at his team seriously.

"Does anybody want to go to a party?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Author

* * *

Well, while I was writing about half of this, my computer shut down, and I lost all of my work. You could imagine how frustrating that was I:

But, now I'm back on track. Enjoy~

~Virelei


	4. Chapter 4

**Unrelenting Memories**

**Chapter 4**

"Kuroko . . . are you sure about this?"

Kuroko turned his head just as he touched the handle of the door, looking at Riko in confusion. "What do you mean, Riko-san?"

The coach shifted uncomfortably. Behind her stood the Seirin team, including the haunted Kagami. "Well, it's a party. With your old teammates. Aren't we intruding?"

Kuroko scratched his cheek. "Akashi-kun said to bring my new team," he said. "How are you intruding?"

Riko swallowed at the mention of the captain of Generation of Miracles. The Seirin team sweat-dropped. _He doesn't get it . . ._

"O-oi, Kuroko," Kagami called nervously, stopping Kuroko from opening the door once more. "T-this old team of yours—they wouldn't h-happen to have red hair?" Hyuuga looked at him strangely for this, but the ace needed to know. The torture someone had inflicted on him; Kagami shivered.

"Red hair? Akashi-kun has red hair." Kuroko was also confused by this question. "May I open the door now?"

"O-oh, all right," Riko took a deep breath. "We're ready."

The whole team of Seirin stood in front of Teiko Middle School's first gym. This was where the Generation of Miracles and the first string had practiced when Kuroko was still in middle school. Somehow, Akashi had managed to talk to the manager and principal of the school to convince them to lend the gym for a day, even though they were all high-schoolers. The others decided to not question his ways.

Kuroko swung open the gym door, a feeling of nostalgia overcoming him. Seirin huddled at the entrance, straining their necks so they could see the Generation of Miracles. They weren't like Seirin expected them to be. It was utter chaos.

Aomine and Kise were tugging back and forth on both a basketball _and_ some sort of gift bag. You could hear their loud insults of:

"Aominecchi! Give me the basketball! I got it first!"

"Shut up, Kise! I told you I'd give you the ball if you give me the bag!"

"It's not my fault Aominecchi forgot to buy something! This is my gift to give!"

"Bastard!"

"Ganguro!"

Aomine suddenly let go of both items and lunged for the blond. The two went tumbling across the floor, grunts and loud insults emitting from both. Midorima looked at them in distaste and knew he would never act as the animals they were. He turned back to Murasakibara and continued his argument,

"I keep on telling you, Murasakibara, the main dish goes in the middle. It's customary!"

"You're wrong, Mido-chin," the purple-head argued. "This is a party. It's supposed to be disorganized."

"It most certainly _not_ be disorganized!" Midorima said. "Akashi has put me in charge of the preparations. The food, decorations, and gifts must be in complete order. The lucky items I have placed around the room must also not be touched."

Murasakibara glared down at him. "That makes it a boring party, Mido-chin." He then rudely swiped his finger in the dipping sauce for the chips and tasted it with his tongue.

Midorima's left eye twitched in annoyance.

Akashi ignored his former teammates and leaned against the far gym wall. In one hand, he was spinning a basketball with the tip of his finger. The other, he had scissors dangerously dangling from his index finger, innocently swinging back and forth. Although the red-head was usually aware of his surroundings, he didn't notice Seirin as he stared at the opposite wall from him. A dark look glinted in his eyes.

Kuroko spoke, "Ano . . . "

Even though it was soft-spoken and extremely quiet compared to the noise in the gym, the Generation of Miracles stopped their activities and simultaneously averted their gazes to Kuroko. Aomine and Kise stopped rolling and froze in position, Aomine on top with Kise pinned down. Midorima stopped his closing of a fist, readying himself to punch the purple-head if he ruined the food one more time. Akashi's ball slowed to a stop, and he gracefully tucked it back under his arm. The scissors, however, did not stop moving back and forth.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise said first, happily. He kicked off Aomine, whom grunted and stumbled back, and quickly stood to run toward their favorite player. Kuroko was suddenly crushed in a strong hug, his face stuffed into a clean, expensive shirt. "Is it just me, or did you shrink, Kurokocchi?"

Seirin stared, dumbfounded. "Kise-kun, that hurts," Kuroko stated. Kise immediately let go. "And you just grew taller."

"Get off of him!" Aomine shoved Kise off with tremendous force. The model staggered to regain his balance.

"Don't be rough, Aomine-kun," Kuroko reminded.

Aomine scowled, but didn't answer. Instead he turned towards Kagami, loathing that the ace was still alive, but smirked all the same at what Akashi had in store for him. Kagami noticed the smirk and took a step back. He didn't even bother yelling at the ganguro for what he did the other day.

Midorima pushed up his glasses and carefully analyzed Kuroko's new team. _Nothing but weak-looking fools. They obviously won't have enough skill to show Kuroko's true talents. _

Murasakibara looked lazily their way, but gave a half-hearted wave to his Kuro-chin.

"Tetsuya," Akashi greeted, pushing himself off the wall. The scissors had yet to stop moving. All eyes averted toward him. Seirin frowned at his short stature, only about an inch taller than Kuroko, and thought,_ This can't be the captain of the Generation of Miracles. _But the name Kuroko called him said otherwise.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said back, an unfamiliar spark in his eyes. Kagami visibly took another step back, fear evident on his face. Hyuuga gave him a smack, telling him to get it together. "Scissors are dangerous to carry around like that, Akashi-kun."

By then, all five of the colorful teenagers crowded in front of the Seirin team. With Kuroko, the Generation of Miracles were finally reunited. Riko shivered at the atmosphere. _W-what is with this intimidating feeling? _

"I am glad your . . . companions were able to make it," Akashi said with restraint.

"Yes, but what is this for, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko thought it was too random to have a party at their old middle school. Akashi always did things for a reason, even if he chose not to share it.

"I only wanted to see how you fared." Akashi's scissors moved back and forth faster. "And have a friendly match. After all, you did pick a surprisingly weak school, Tetsuya." His gaze burned toward Seirin, whom have cowered under his stare. "Come in. The gym is ours until the evening."

"Tetsu-kun!" Before Kuroko could take one step, a pink monster pushed through the Seirin crowd and tackled Kuroko. The teal-head managed to keep from falling. "Kya~You still look so adorable! I'm so glad I could see you again!"

"Momoi-san," Kuroko's face was pressed into Momoi's large breasts. "You're suffocating me."

_D-die, Kuroko! _Seirin thought.

"Oi, Satsuki! Who invited you?"

"Don't be mean, Dai-chan!" Momoi glared at her childhood friend. "Akashi-kun said to bring some friends to join the party. Neh, Akashi-kun?" Akashi gave his confirmed nod. "I brought lots of people! I invited some of the old members of the first and second string! Oh! And Dai-chan, I invited some of your teammates from Touou, too!" She pointed through a small opening between Hyuuga and Teppei. Sure enough, there were a dozen people waiting, mostly consisting of vaguely familiar faces from middle school, and three from Touou. Aomine glared at the Touou captain, Imayoshi, who only creepily smiled.

"Why the hell would you do that, Satsuki?" he ran a hand over his face.

"Because they were the closest team in Tokyo! And they were easy to persuade."

The way the Touou members shivered told the Generation of Miracles Momoi did a little more than casual 'persuading'.

"Come in!" Kise chirped enthusiastically, waving to the members outside. "We have lots of food!"

And so the party started.

Teiko Middle School's first string gym was huge. Multiple basketball courts were set up in the gym. In order to ease the tension between fellow basketball players, many of the members played their own mini matches, either against a stranger or against themselves. The Generation of Miracles didn't participate in the small matches, knowing it'd be useless to play with such weaklings, but instead observed and tortured Seirin in small, secret ways. Again, Kuroko was simply clueless to this while Murasakibara distracted him with the many vanilla milkshakes Akashi had generously provided for the party.

"You still like vanilla, Kuro-chin?"

"Of course. Vanilla is the best."

Seirin, meanwhile, were not enjoying themselves at all. Time after time, the members of Seirin found themselves targeted. Targeted by whom, they were finally figuring it out.

A clipboard sailed through the air and impacted itself hard against Hyuuga's head. The shooting guard yelled at the instant pain and fell to the floor. He clutched his injured spot, hearing the innocent clipboard scatter across the court. Two of his teammates came to help him.

"You all right?" Teppei lent a hand down to which Hyuuga took gratefully. The other teammate helped him stand.

Midorima strode across the court and stopped in front of the three. He pushed up his glasses. "I apologize. My fingers slipped." He then passed them without another word to retrieve his clipboard.

Seirin's members sweat-dropped. How many times had his fingers 'slipped'? _Maybe if he would take off that tape from his fingers, he wouldn't 'slip' anymore! _Hyuuga thought angrily.

Around the same time, Kagami, who had slowly gotten back to his usual self through basketball, was defending against Izuki. Before Izuki got to dribble, though, Kise 'accidentally' flung his water bottle in the air, uncapped. Water splashed all over Izuki and onto the floor. The black-head took a step in surprise, ultimately slipping and falling on his butt painfully.

"Ah, sorry!" Kise ran over to the scene. His furrowed eyebrows and guilty smile told the two he was sorry. The look in his honey-colored eyes told otherwise. "I guess I didn't have a tight hold on my water bottle."

"It's . . . all right," Izuki said, still dazed by what happened. He slowly stood back up to avoid slipping. "Do you have an extra pair of clothes? A uniform?"

You could obviously see three sets of uniforms sitting on the table, untouched. "No, we don't," Kise deadpanned. "We have a towel, though. Murasakicchi! Could you pass that towel?"

"Mm," Murasakibara responded, tossing Kise the dirty towel. The blond handed it to Izuki.

Izuki hesitantly took the food-stained towel. " . . . Thank you."

Kise stared at Kagami in the eyes. His friendly expression had been erased. "It's no problem," Kise said. He continued to stare at Kagami. The ace found himself almost cringing.

"Kise! Help me with the drinks!" Aomine shouted across the court.

Kise blinked. "Okay, Aominecchi!" He turned to run back, but not before giving Kagami one, last burning glare. Kagami, not knowing the blond at all, was having second thoughts of whether Kise was part of the . . . attack days ago.

"Look, Mitobe!" Koganei ran around the court, his arms full of snacks. "They have all these different flavors for chips! There's even a chili—Woah!" The small forward ducked lowly just as a spinning basketball flew right above his head. He could feel the ball brush against his hairs.

Aomine ran toward them. "Sorry," he called, but as he passed them, he grumbled a low, "Tch. I missed."

"Hey! Do some stretches before actually playing!" Riko complained to her players. "Especially you, Kagami and Kuroko! We need you guys for the . . . " her voice faltered as she heard a loud crunching noise coming from the top of her head. She felt bits of crumbs fall onto her hair and onto her shoulders. Riko, startled, looked up, only to have more crumbs of chips fall onto her face.

Murasakibara was towering behind her, his left hand holding a bag of chips while his right occupied itself by stuffing in large amounts of food inside his mouth. His mouth was only so big though, so the leftovers fell down to the coach's head.

"A-are you eating on top of me?" the coach asked, almost fearfully.

The giant looked down with lazy eyes. "Mm . . .Yeah, I guess," he said with his mouth full. The two didn't say anything more or moved. Riko felt more crumbs fall onto her head. "S'ry," Murasakibara said, finishing the last of his chips and walking on as if nothing happened.

* * *

Eventually, most of the basketball players got tired and stood at the sidelines where food and chairs awaited. Seirin huddled together, Touou sat far across the gym, the Generation of Miracles occupied themselves near Seirin, but not too close, and the others drifted around. Momoi had planned many multi-tasking activities, so no one was without an activity. Kuroko stayed somewhere between Seirin and his old team. He found if he went too close to Seirin, Akashi would beckon him over to do some ridiculous job for the party. And if he strayed too close to Generation of Miracles, Seirin would give him a fearful glance.

Kuroko had no questions of this.

"Kuroko," Riko hissed. The teal-head responded with a curious glance. "Are you sure we were invited?"

"Yes," he blinked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there's something wrong!" Hyuuga snapped. "I've been getting hit with clipboards and flying basketballs for the past hour!"

"I was splashed with water from a water bottle," Izuki spoke up.

"I tripped seven times from legs and objects," Tsuchida admitted.

Kagami shifted. "I haven't had anything done to me yet . . . But they keep glaring at me." He rubbed the sweat off from his towel. He wasn't sure if the sweat was from running or from fear.

"And all these 'accidents' are coming from _them_!" Teppei discreetly pointed to the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko frowned at the accusations. His innocent mind didn't allow him to believe his old teammates would do such a thing to his new ones. "I think you're mistaken. Akashi-kun would never allow the others to attack someone. He usually is very hospitable to guests." Seirin wanted to almost strangle Kuroko. Could he not see that smirk on his former captain's face every time they were hit? "Murasakibara-kun must be stressed because we are eating his snacks, and Midorima-kun is usually in charge of the party preparations, so he must not be feeling well. Kise-kun and Aomine-kun are normally rough."

"Talk to them, then," Riko ordered.

"Talk to them?" Kuroko's blue eyes gazed blankly at his coach.

"Yes. Tell them we're fearing the safety of our team, so they should lessen the accidents."

"Akashi-kun doesn't take too well with orders."

Riko looked around. "Well, then, take Kagami with you."

The ace backed up. "O-oi, don't make your own decisions about me. I'm not going."

"Come on, Kagami! Isn't your name Tiger?" Hyuuga and Teppei gave him a huge push toward Kuroko.

It was a too hard of a push for Kagami, however, since he hadn't been expecting it. With Teppei's and Hyuuga's muscles combined, Kagami felt his body forced forward, stumbling toward Kuroko. The teal-head, slow and weak in strength, couldn't stop the motion and found himself tackled by Kagami. Kuroko fell backwards, felt the gym floor slam against his back, and his breath was stolen from the heavy weight of his partner.

Something chapped and warm pressed against Kuroko's lips. Blue eyes widened when he realized Kagami's lips were upon his. Shocked, bulging red eyes stared back at him. There was a moment of shock before the ace hastily unlocked his lips and scrambled up. "Sorry, Kuroko! Damn it, I—" he froze, in mid-speech, when he felt a dangerous, threatening aura creep up behind him.

He dared to turn his neck to see the source of the aura.

The Generation of Miracle's faces were all dark and furious. Murasakibara was clutching onto his sixth bag of chips so tightly, you could hear most of the remaining chips crushing under his hold. Midorima covered his eyes with his hair, and he was slowly unwrapping his bandages from his left hand. Aomine had a fire lit in his eyes, the ball between his hands flat from the extreme pressure. Kise stared hard and long, any trace of fake enthusiasm gone and replaced by morbid anger. Even Momoi gazed at Kagami as if he were the deer to her lion.

Akashi let out the most murderous atmosphere. He had his head down, but when he raised it, goosebumps appeared. His eyes were wide with murder, anger, and violence, the red-and-yellow colors bringing out their most dominant feaures. You couldn't tell if his lips were pulled into a smirk or into a frown, but something was there; something waiting to explode. A threatening promise lurked within his expression.

All five players of the Generation of Miracles thought:

_He tainted Kuroko._

And that was enough reason for murder.

"R-really, Kuroko," Kagami suddenly stammered. "It was an acc—" He was again stopped, but this time by a pair of scissors. It flashed before him, striking cleverly against his cheek, and nailed itself against the wall. A small cut appeared.

"I planned on waiting," Akashi murmured very lowly. "But you may now proceed."

Each player snapped their heads up and looked at their target. Glee filled their expressions. Kagami swallowed.

Kuroko finished wiping his lips and looked around, confused at why it had gotten so quiet. "Ano, I heard there was vanilla cake. Can we eat that now?"

* * *

The party went on without incident for the other members.

Kagami went through Hell.

During the slicing of the cake, he was purposely given one, small slice of cake. He had eaten the slice, but found himself running to the bathroom minutes later. The drinks he drank tasted awful, and he even found some type of toe nail in his coke. If he was in a thirty feet radius within Kuroko, random scissors would fly by very close to him. And when they played Pin the Donkey, courtesy of Momoi, he swore he could see his face incorporated into the donkey's. Kuroko, though, who was the first to pin it, couldn't see with his blind fold on.

And then, suddenly, Kagami disappeared. Along with Akashi.

Kuroko frowned when he saw that his old captain and ace were missing. "Hyuuga-senpai, where's Kagami-kun?"

Hyuuga went pale and immediately looked sick. "You don't want to know," he whispered.

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. Five minutes later, Akashi came back, wiping his hands with a paper towel calmly.

Aomine grinned. _That'd do it. You're not getting any closer to marrying Tetsu, Kagami bastard! Or taking his virginity. _

* * *

Author

* * *

I was on vacation! Without service, so I couldn't even access the Internet to warn you guys. But I did upload my document on my iPhone, so I was working on half of this in a hotel room xD Please tell me of typos!

~Virelei


	5. Chapter 5

**Unrelenting Memories**

**Chapter 5**

Kuroko rubbed one eye sleepily as he entered the Seirin gym early in the morning. For some reason, his coach texted him to get to the gym by six A.M., and to not dress for basketball. So here he was, in a white polo T-shirt and jeans. He found Hyuuga, Teppei, Riko, and some other players already there, dressed casually. Kagami was, of course, missing.

"Where's Kagami-kun?"

Hyuuga sighed. "He's . . . still missing."

"I went by his house earlier," Izuki added. "And knocked. But all I could hear was strange whimpering."

Riko cleared her throat. "Never mind him. Now that Kuroko is here, we don't have to wait anymore."

"Why did you call us here?" Teppei asked.

"Shopping!"

"Shopping?" the basketball players chorused. Kuroko cocked his head. He didn't mind shopping, but why was their coach asking him to shop with her?

Riko nodded with a gleeful smile. "I need some help carrying the supplies I need for the basketball club. And what better people to help but the players from the club itself?"

Hyuuga rubbed his face at how ridiculous the reason was to wake up early just for shopping. The rest groaned and complained in mutters. Kuroko only asked, "Then, why did Riko-san call me?" Everybody knew he wasn't the strongest player.

"You'll help with the small stuff," Riko waved off the question. "Come on, my dad's driving us. Our first stop is the supermarket!"

"Supermarket?" the players echoed.

"For the training camp I'm planning. We're going to need food," Riko bounded out the gym door. "I can't wait to cook them all!"

Seirin shivered at the thought, but followed her anyway. Their training menu depended on their coach after all. Riko's dad had brought the huge van, but they still had to all squish inside to fit. Kuroko felt rather claustrophobic as he was repeatedly shoved against the van's door.

"After the supermarket, we're going to the mall."

**~Setting Skip~**

Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, and Midorima all waited by a large car, awaiting orders from their missing captain. The purple-head was busily munching on a candy bar while Aomine leaned against the car with a scowl. Midorima was busy taping up his fingers, and Kise kept texting his fans, having come from a model shoot.

Aomine's phone blared its ringtone. _Finally,_ he thought as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell-phone. He picked it up and put it on speaker. "Akashi, what's the news?" The Generation of Miracles huddled around the phone.

Akashi's voice came demanding and hard, "They are going to the Seiyu Supermarket. Trail them."

**~Setting Skip~**

Seirin entered the busy supermarket reluctantly. People, from adults to children, hurriedly went through aisles, carrying baskets of food and kitchen supplies. Riko grabbed three baskets and gave it to Hyuuga, Teppei, and Izuki to carry. "Let's see," the coach pulled out a rather oversized grocery list from her purse. "Let's go to the kitchen section first to get the utensils and pots we'll need." Obediently, Seirin trailed their coach.

Meanwhile, the Generation of Miracles arrived at Seiyu Supermarket. Akashi was already waiting at the front entrance. He had hid as he watched the Seirin team enter the market.

"Oi, Akashi!" Aomine called. The four slammed the car doors and made their way to their former captain.

"Did you bring the supplies?" Akashi asked with narrowed heterochromatic eyes.

The ganguro held up the large bag. "Yeah, and Midorima bought extra props." He opened the paper bag and started to take out some objects. "The sunglasses, hat, fake mustache, a wig." Aomine grasped the long, female purple wig and held it up. He looked at Murasakibara. "You know what to do, right?"

Murasakibara didn't look bothered. "Yeah, I got it, Mine-chin."

**~Setting Skip~**

"Okay, we're done with the kitchen section," Riko checked off all the supplies they had just put in the baskets. "Now it's time to go to the dry foods section."

"O-oi," Hyuuga muttered. He was strugging to carry his overflowing basket. "Isn't this a little too much?"

"Hmm? No! Of course not. This is a two-week training camp. Who knows what we'll need!"

"Yeah, but when the camp is over, who's going to take all this stuff?" Teppei asked wisely.

Riko shrugged. "I'll figure that out later." She skipped off to the dry foods. Kuroko, still not carrying anything, was the first to follow her. The others grudgingly walked behind, passing behind a seemingly normal, disguised man.

The man had on a low top hat, sunglasses, and a fake, large mustache on his upper lip. He was hiding his face with a newspaper, as if that wasn't suspicious enough. People simply do not read newspapers in a supermarket. He lowered the newspaper just below his eyes and talked softly in his walkie-talkie.

"Akashi," he hissed. "They're going for the dry foods."

"Excellent, Shintarou," said Akashi, just as quiet. "Stand by the frozen seafood."

Seirin entered their desired aisle, and Riko started to check off the list as she dumped random items in Teppei's basket. "Instant rice, ramen, Easy Pancakes," Riko muttered. "And . . . dry fish chips." Her gaze trailed up the shelves until she spotted it. "Ah! There it is!" She went on her tiptoes and tried reaching for it. Her fingertips could barely brush against it. "Agh. Can one of you guys help me with this?"

"A little busy right now." Teppei swayed back and forth, trying to balance his basket. Hyuuga was doing the same. There was no other tall person on the team right now to retrieve the wanted item.

A large hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the item easily and handed it to a startled Riko. "Oh! Thank . . ." her eyes widened when she couldn't see the person's face in front of her. Instead, she had to stretch her neck and look up to get a glimpse at the person's face.

The person was probably the tallest woman Riko had ever seen. The woman towered at a 6'10" height with shoulder-length, curly, _purple _hair. She had half-lidded eyes that made her look lazy. One large hand—too large for a woman—was holding a lollipop and the other was holding the item. She was wearing a large and long purple dress that looked a little too dressed-up for a supermarket. Just a little.

Riko cocked her head. This woman looked familiar.

"Here you go," the woman said, her voice obviously purposely high-pitched.

"T-thank you," she said, taking it slowly from her.

The woman sucked on her lollipop. "Mm."

"Riko-san, Hyuuga-senpai just collapsed—oof," Kuroko accidentally bumped into the woman and staggered a few steps back. He rubbed his head and looked up to apologize. When he did, though, he blinked, taking in the purple wig, half-lidded eyes, dress, and lollipop. "Excuse me, Murasakibara-kun. I wasn't watching where I was going." He then grabbed Riko's wrist and gently pulled her out of the aisle, along with the rest of the basketball members, leaving a surprised Murasakibara behind. "Riko-san, I think you should cut back on the shopping."

When the team disappeared off to the frozen foods, Murasakibara pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Aka-chin?"

"What happened?" Akashi's voice rang through the small device.

"Ann," Murasakibara bit into his lollipop. "Kuro-chin found out."

"He discovered you? Atsushi!" The purple-head could hear Akashi's exasperated sigh. "Did you at least get to follow through with the plan?"

"No. Kuro-chin made them leave before I could."

" . . . I am taking all of your snack money and snacks away."

"Aka-chin!"

**~Setting Skip~**

"Dad told me to get him some dry fish from here," Riko said as they went over to the seafood-frozen section. "Let me just go order so we don't have to wait after shopping."

"Yeah," Hyuuga grunted, balancing his basket. "Just take your time." His tone held sarcasm.

She approached the counter with several men cooking and cutting raw seafood. There was one person waiting behind the high counter, free to talk to. "Ano, excuse me," Riko stretched to her full height to talk to the person. Jeez, what was up with the tall people today?

The person wore a top hat (in a supermarket?) over his green hair. He bore a large mustache on his upper lip. It looked extremely odd for the person to have such a mustache since he looked so young. Riko shook her head. _There are some odd people in the supermarket. _"One Aji dried fish, please," Riko ordered. She took out her purse.

The cashier pushed up his glasses with taped fingers. "That'd be 1030 yen."

"Aren't you going to weigh the fish first?" Seirin's coach asked, suspicious.

He glanced at the iced fish in disgust. "I already know the weight of the fish. That'd be 1030 yen."

"Hey! You're trying to cheat on the price!" Riko accused. She glared at the strange cashier. "Do you even work here? I don't see your tag."

He narrowed his green eyes at the short captain. Then, under his breath, he muttered to his chest, "Now, Kise!"

Kise, having heard his signal, whistled an innocent tune as he 'accidentally' nudged the two shopping carts filled with foods. It was a hard nudge that had the carts racing down the narrow paths, straight toward the coach of Seirin.

Riko heard the metal clinking of the fast wheels and lifted up her head, horrified to see two shopping carts coming straight toward her, each one filled to the brim with vegetables, glass bottles, and seafood. She saw no escape. The left of her was the counter, and if she were to move to her right, the second shopping cart would hit her. Who the hell would push two, food-filled shopping carts toward her anyway?

While shopping carts didn't sound too dangerous, this part of the store as a soft slope that accelerated anything moving down on it. Two heavy, rolling boxes on wheels going at an unnatural speed didn't seem too appealing to Riko. And the thought of the tomatoes bursting against her from within the court did not sound too great, either.

Yet, she had nowhere to go.

"Riko-san, Izuki-senpai wants to buy this new joke book," Kuroko called softly, walking in the path of the carts. He stopped walking when he heard the rolling of the carts' wheels. They were already too close. Riko could see them both getting hit.

Kise, from all the way across the store, widened his eyes when he saw his Kurokocchi about to get hit from his doings. Akashi would kill him if he accidentally injured the teal-head!

"Damn it, Kuroko!" the strange cashier cursed, jumped across the high counter, and ran to the frozen teen with impossible speed. He crashed into Kuroko and managed to take the few steps back to have the cart roll past them, disappearing off in the wine aisle. Kise winced when he heard a few bottles break.

Riko, during this course of action, decided to go with the flow and follow the abrupt cashier. It was a smart choice, as the first shopping cart passed her harmlessly before crashing into an innocent man. The man had cried out and fallen onto his bottom, now buried under the many, mysterious foods Kise had supplied the carts.

"Why are you always so reckless?" Midorima huffed, having to take the harder fall to protect Kuroko's head from the grocery floor. The rest of Generation of Miracles would kill both Kise _and _Midorima if Kuroko suddenly got a concussion.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko said blankly, standing up with the help of the greenhead. "Are you all right, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima stood speechless; shocked that Kuroko could figure out his identity so quickly. He awkwardly pushed up his glasses. "Yes, I am. Be more careful next time." He then sped off walking in another direction, aware of the coach of Seirin's eyes on his back.

"Shintarou?" Akashi's voice demanded a report.

"Kuroko figured out my identity," Midorima murmured.

" . . . I ban you from Oha Asa from a month."

"You can't do that!"

**~Setting Skip~**

Meanwhile, Hyuuga, having dumped the overflowing basket to some poor first-year, was browsing through the vegetable section, a plastic bag in hand. _Might as well do some shopping while I'm here, _he thought.

Aomine watched the captain of Seirin carefully. He was in a suspicious-looking black suit, with dark shades to top it off. Many people stared at him as they walked by.

He approached an eight-year-old-boy whom was waiting for his mother to come back from another aisle.

"Hey, kid," Aomine hissed.

The boy turned around. "Mom told me not to speak to strangers," was the first thing he said.

"What are you, some mommy's boy?" the ganguro insulted. "Never mind. Do you see that guy with glasses over there?" he crouched down to point at Hyuuga. The boy nodded. "I want you to throw as much tomatoes as you can at him. Got it?"

"But Mom said—"

Aomine silenced him with 2000-yen bill and a 100-yen coin. "Got it?" he repeated.

The eight-year-old smirked. "Got it."

Aomine slinked away to another section, but made sure he could see the event that was about to take place. He casually pretended to look through the lettuces, flicking glances at the eight-year-old every once in awhile.

The boy slowly took four tomatoes in his arms. He grabbed one of the four and looked at the chosen target mischievously. Flinging his arm forward, he threw the tomato hard and fast. It hit Hyuuga right in the face, splattering over his glasses, eyes, and nose.

The captain let out a string of curses and two hands flew to his face. "What the hell? Who—" Another one came flying at him and ruined his new shirt. "Argh! Whoever is—" Then another one. And another one.

The boy reloaded quickly. This was actually quite fun, and he wanted to hit the stranger with as many tomatoes as he could before he got caught. He flung more tomatoes; most of them hitting the moving target and followed his aim as Hyuuga tried to run from his attack. The captain couldn't see with the onslaught of tomatoes, especially with his glasses smeared with tomato substances.

_What the hell? Why me? _Hyuuga cried out in his mind.

**~Setting Skip~**

Izuki hummed his way through the clearance section, his arms full of joke books he found for cheap prices. He planned to keep a collection so he could get ideas for his own jokes. Everybody loved his jokes, so he needed more to keep them satisfied.

"Where's volume three? I swear there's a volume three . . ." Not paying attention to the path in front of him, he accidentally bumped into a person a little shorter than him. All his books fell to the floor. "Ah! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." He immediately bent down to pick up his belongings, noting that the person didn't even bother helping him.

"It is fine," the person said smoothly. There was an air of authority in his voice.

Hesitantly, Izuki looked up to the person's obscured face. He could see short, red hair from his low hat, and the bi-colored eyes of red and yellow. Other than that, the person had no other props to disguise himself. For some reason, the person struck familiarity to Izuki. "Have I met you before?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The person narrowed his eyes. He knew this was a member of the Seirin team.

Izuki frowned. He swore he had met this person before! That scary, controlling atmosphere, the red hair and eyes, the threatening look on his face . . . "No, really, we've met before. Aren't you Ak—?"

Suddenly, a pair of scissors flashed near his face, the sharp ends pointed toward his nose. There was only a centimeter of space between the ends of the scissors and his face. Izuki found himself frozen with fear, not daring to move with a sharp object threatening to cut him. The person moved closer in.

"I do not like to repeat myself," he murmured. "You have never met me. Understood?"

The Seirin point guard couldn't even nod.

**~Setting Skip~**

"Someone stop him! Damn it!" Hyuuga roared, now a monster of splattered tomatoes. Unfortunately for him, he was alone in the vegetables section, except for Aomine and the boy, whose mother was still missing.

Hyuuga wobbled down the aisle. He couldn't see a thing.

"What on Earth—Hiroshi!" The boy's mother ran from wherever she came from and stopped her son. "How dare you! Oh, haven't I told you more than one not to do this? Oh my goodness, that poor man. Sir, are you all right?" The woman made a move toward Hyuuga. "I'm so sorry about Hiroshi; I don't know what's gotten into him. I'll pay for the damages and the tomatoes."

Hyuuga didn't seem to hear as he continued to wobble his way down. When he was close enough to Aomine, the ganguro 'spilled' all of the M&M's he illegally opened from a pack in front of Hyuuga. Hyuuga stepped into them, slipped and fell onto his backside hard. He groaned and tried to wipe off the tomato juice from his glasses. It cleared his vision enough to see a flash of dark blue hair and tanned skin.

**~Setting Skip~**

Kuroko was innocently standing in line, waiting to pay for his own groceries. He knew Akashi would never approve of the items he had in his basket, mostly because they were junk foods, but the redhead would never know. He stared blankly ahead at the long line when he heard a loud shout that echoed throughout the store.

_"Kuroko! I'm never going shopping with you again!" _

* * *

Author

* * *

I am actually on vacation, but thank goodness I brought a computer with me to continue this update. I'm sorry, but I'm probably not going to be able to update frequently until after school is over. Don't worry! I will still update, just not frequently I:

Thank you for being patient!

~Virelei


End file.
